Allied States Department of Justice
The Allied States Department of Justice (DOJ), also referred to as the Justice Department, is the Allied States federal executive department responsible for the enforcement of the law and administration of justice, equivalent to the justice or interior ministries of other countries. The Department is led by the Attorney General, who is appointed by the President and is a member of the Cabinet. The current Attorney General is Daniela Chi. Organization Leadership offices Divisions Each division is led by an Assistant Attorney General: Law enforcement agencies Federal Justice Bureau (FJB) The FJB is an agency that serves as both a national criminal investigative body and an internal intelligence agency. It also investigates crimes on Indian Reservations in the Allied States. The branch has investigative jurisdiction over most categories of federal crime as well as some state crimes. The agency was established in 2008 after the former Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) was disbanded. The agency headquarters is the Federal Justice Building, located in the New Bay City FAC. The agency has field offices located in major cities throughout the Allied States. Most Allied States embassies and consulates also have FJB representation to immediately take over onsite crime investigations or assist local government in criminal matters pertaining to AS citizens. Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) The DEA is an agency under the Federal Justice Bureau, tasked with combating drug smuggling and use within the Allied States. Not only is the DEA the lead agency for domestic enforcement of drug laws, sharing concurrent jurisdiction with the Border Enforcement Administration, it also has sole responsibility for coordinating and pursuing A.S. drug investigations abroad. Federal Corrections Bureau (FCB) The Federal Corrections Bureau (FCB) is a federal law enforcement agency subdivision of the Justice Department and is responsible for the administration of the federal prison system. The system also handles prisoners who committed acts considered felonies under the Federal Administrative Center's law. The Bureau was established as the successor to the United States Federal Bureau of Prisons. The Bureau is responsible for carrying out all judicially mandated federal executions (other than those carried out under military law) in the Allied States, and maintains the federal lethal injection chambers. Marshals Service The Marshals Service is part of the Justice Department, however serves as the enforcement arm of the Allied States federal courts. The Service is responsible for apprehending wanted fugitives, providing protection for the federal judiciary, transporting federal prisoners, protecting endangered federal witnesses, and managing assets seized from criminal enterprises. Offices *'Office of the Allied States Attorneys' - The Office of the Allied States Attorneys is responsible for representing the Allied States federal government in Allied States High Courts and Allied States High Court(s) of Appeal(s). There exist at least one Allied States Attorney office in the jurisdiction of an Allied States High Court, as well as an office in the territory of Guam. Each A.S. Attorney is the chief federal law enforcement officer within his or her particular jurisdiction. *'Office of Human Resources' *'Office of the Chief Information Officer' *'Office of the Inspector General' - The OIG is responsible for conducting nearly all of the investigations of DOJ employees and programs. The OIG conducts independent investigations, audits, inspections, and special reviews of the Department of Justice's personnel and programs to detect and deter waste, fraud, abuse, and misconduct, and to promote integrity, economy, efficiency, and effectiveness in DOJ operations. Specifically excluded from the authority of the OIG is jurisdiction related to the criminal or ethical conduct of DOJ employees who are attorneys. The Office of Professional Responsibility is responsible for oversight of attorneys employed by the DOJ. *'Office of Policy' *'Office of Justice Programs' **'Bureau of Justice Assistance and Statistics' **'Community Capacity Development Office' **'Office of Juvenile Justice and Delinquency Prevention' **'Office for Victims of Crime' *'Office of the Legal Counsel' *'Office of Legislative Affairs' *'Office of the Pardon Attorney' *'Office of Professional Standards and Ethics' *'Office of Public Affairs' *'Office on Violence Against Women' Other *'911 Emergency Call Center' *'Civilian Intelligence Bureau (CIB)' See also *Government of the Allied States *Law and justice in the Allied States *Law enforcement in the Allied States Category:Allied States of America